


Master Plan

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Genesis has lusted after Sephiroth for a long time but it's not until Tseng interferes that he does anything about it.





	Master Plan

            Like its name Kalm was a tranquil village, located close to Midgar but far enough away to avoid the cloud of pollution that surrounded the city that was like a world of its own. Only those special few were even allowed to leave or enter the metropolis and so to ordinary citizens it was either their entire world, or might as well not exist. It all depended on what side of the city limits you lived.

He was however one of the special few, permitted to travel where he liked. The luxury of being a First Class member of SOLDIER. Dressed in a long red leather coat with shoulder length red hair he was a striking figure, before you even realised he was one of the elite. His companion was also First Class, though only recently promoted. With long silver hair he looked like an angel and already he had quite a reputation with women, though their attempts at attentions were futile. Sephiroth, for that was his name, wasn’t interested in the slightest. He simply didn’t swing that way.

            “I don’t see any trouble,” Genesis commented, sounding almost like he was complaining. “Why send us to some forsaken town, when there’s nothing going on?”

            “Maybe they saw us and hid underground?” Sephiroth replied, looking around for any signs of the rebel mercenaries they’d been sent here to stop.

            “Maybe,” Genesis replied with a scowl. “What was Tseng thinking? It’s the job of the Turks to do surveillance. We should have been given proper information. We’re soldiers, not spies.”

            “Nothing we can do about it now,” Sephiroth replied. “Better find out some information ourselves. Show some initiative and all that.”

            “I suppose,” Genesis reluctantly agreed. “No harm in asking around I guess.”

            “Aren’t bars a great place to find information?” Sephiroth asked, a glint of rebellion in his eyes.

            “I believe they are,” Genesis agreed. “And it always helps if you blend in.”

            “I doubt that will happen,” Sephiroth commented. “You’re already getting more than your fair share off attention.”

            “If you’re referring to those women, they’re looking at you.” Genesis informed Sephiroth, paying little interest to the young girls.

            “They’re wasting their time then.” Sephiroth replied, sounding bored.

            “Not interested?” Genesis asked. “I heard you were a lady’s man?”

            “It only works one way,” Sephiroth replied, looking amused. “I play for the other team.”

            “You do?” Genesis said, sounding slightly shocked. “Why did nobody tell me that?”

            “Because it’s not an issue.” Sephiroth replied, increasing his place so he left Genesis behind. Trust the red head to have problems with homosexuality. Well at least now he couldn’t say nobody told him. Sure they had to share a room in the inn that night but he was no pervert.

            Behind him Genesis watched in amusement as Sephiroth stormed off ahead. He knew what was going through the other man’s head but decided to say nothing on the matter. He didn’t have a problem with Sephiroth’s sexuality. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It delighted him to find the man he’d fantasised about in his most perverted dreams was actually interested in men. He wasn’t vain as such but he knew he was good looking and so far the two men had been getting on fine. He might actually be able to score tonight! The thought wiped away his annoyance at being sent on this clearly pointless mission. Until now Sephiroth had just been the SOLDIER who he’d admired from afar. But maybe now things would change?

            He shouldn’t get his hopes up. He didn’t know if he was Sephiroth’s type after all. But logic was absent in his thoughts right now. He had a chance! That was all that mattered.

            Making his way into the bar he found it deserted with the exceptions of the bar tender, an old drunk and Sephiroth himself. Not that surprising really, seeing as it was still mid-afternoon.

            “I’m sorry. I’ve heard of no trouble around here,” The bar tender apologised to Sephiroth. “Unless you count the occasional monsters getting into the village, or arguments between husbands and wives?”

            “Not SOLDIER business.” Sephiroth replied rather coldly.

            “No of course not.” The bar tender apologised. “I didn’t mean to offend…”

            “I know of some trouble around here,” The drunk spoke up. “Bloody Shinra puppets wandering around the town. Back in my day Shinra left the town alone. Things were….”

            “Ignore him.” The bar tender quickly stepped in. He knew all about the short tempers of SOLDIER’s. “He’s had a few to many I’m afraid.”

            “Scandalous words about our company will not be tolerated.” Genesis informed the bar tender coldly, as he reached for the hilt of his sword.

            “Please. No blood!” The bar tender begged. “Look I’ll give you free drinks all night if you just pretend you didn’t hear. He’s just an old man. Let him be.”

            “I suppose we could do that.” Genesis agreed, letting his sword go. It wasn’t like he’d ever planned to cause a scene anyway. It’d been his plan the whole time to scare the bar tender into giving them free drinks for the night. Just one more perk of the job.

 

            A few drinks later Sephiroth and Genesis decided to leave. It was evening now and the bar was getting steadily busier. Their peace had been broken as the young women from before had come in and tried to flirt with the two men, which really had been the last straw.

            “What now?” Sephiroth asked. “Should we just check into the inn and call it a night?”

            “Might as well,” Genesis agreed. “We don’t have to sleep yet. We could always get to know each other a little better.”

            “I don’t really like talking about myself.” Sephiroth replied, looking annoyed. He was never one for small talk, Genesis reflected.

            “No problem. I’m sure there’s other things to keep us occupied” Genesis replied, leading the way to the inn. He hadn’t meant talking anyway.

           

            The room was large and nicely decorated but neither man noticed this. High ranking Shinra staff like themselves were so used to staying in luxury that it became normal to them.

            “This job is so lame,” Sephiroth complained with a scowl. “If this is the sort of thing they send First Class SOLDIER’s on, then I want to be Second again!”

            “It’s not normally like this,” Genesis replied. “We should probably be glad of the peace.”

            “Are you glad?” Sephiroth asked. It was clear he hadn’t expected such an answer from the other man.

            “Well that depends,” Genesis replied. “Normally I’d be bored out of my mind right now but.”

            “But?” Sephiroth asked.

            “How can I be bored when I’ve ended up in a room with you?” Genesis asked.

            “I’m hardly good company,” Sephiroth responded. “Most people describe me as cold.”

            “Yet externally you’re as hot as fire. Quite the contrast.” Genesis replied, the bemused expression back on his face.

            “I guess.” Sephiroth replied sounding a little put out. If he didn’t know better he’d think Genesis was flirting with him. But that couldn’t be right!

            “Like I said before. I want to get to know you better,” Genesis continued. “And I don’t mean talking. Interested? Am I your type?”

            “I think I misunderstood before,” Sephiroth replied slowly, choosing his words carefully. “You weren’t offended at all. You found out I’m gay and thought I’d be easy.”

            “That wasn’t exactly…” Genesis began to explain.

            “Because you’re right. I am easy,” Sephiroth continued. “If a man is hot, interested and I don’t hate him, then why not?”

            “And am I those things?” Genesis asked.

            “All of them. In answer to your earlier questions. Yes. You are my type and I’m more than happy to get to know you better.” Sephiroth replied, watching with playful anticipation as a grinning Genesis closed the distance between them.

            “Good.” Genesis replied moving his lips to Sephiroth’s own and began to kiss him slowly. Testing the waters. To say you were willing for sex was one thing but would Sephiroth actually put out for him so easy?

It appeared so, as it was the younger man who made the next move, slipping his hands across the front of Genesis’s trousers and reaching straight for the zip. It was all the invite Genesis needed to run his hands over Sephiroth’s ass. Slipping his tongue into the silver haired man’s mouth he pulled their bodies closer, trapping Sephiroth’s hand in between them. This was what he had wanted for so long! If only he’d know Sephiroth was gay. Being so easy was just a bonus. He could have dealt with hard to get.

Sephiroth’s free hand slipped under Genesis shirt, running along the smooth skin of his back, unmarked or scarred by conflict. A testimony to his strength. Few got to First Class with unmarked skin, those few who did were special and revered like Genesis. And like him himself, for he was no normal SOLDIER either. He wasn’t sure he was even human.

The kiss broke for a moment, as Genesis pulled Sephiroth’s shirt over his head and they paused for a moment to simply look at each other. Then, as if somebody had thrown a switch, their lips were joined once again. The kiss becoming more passionate and lustful as the mood began to sweep the men off their feet. Before things had been experimental, testing unfamiliar waters but now they were diving straight into the deep end. To go slow was not Sephiroth’s style and thankfully neither was it Genesis’s. Who could be bothered with dates and kind words? It was just delaying the inevitable.

Finding himself pushed backwards towards one of the single beds in the room, Sephiroth put up no resistance. There was just something about Genesis that made the usually dominate Sephiroth want to submit. Too lose control. It was a frightening yet erotic notion and going with his instincts Sephiroth willingly lay on the bed and watched Genesis crawl on top of him. Grinning lustfully Genesis ran his tongue across Sephiroth’s nipple, amused by the slight tremble of pleasure that ran through Sephiroth’s body. To think that such a tough warrior could be so sensitive. He felt hands on his sides and realised Sephiroth was slowly pushing up his shirt. Pulling back, he quickly pulled it off himself and went back to teasing Sephiroth.

Genesis could feel Sephiroth’s newly grown erection pressing against him and taking notice of his friends desire, moved his lips southwards. Gently kissing the bulge through the leather trousers. Lips making contact again and again, the other moaning softly as he let go of control. Using his teeth, he pulled on the zip but couldn’t get any further with just his mouth. Instead he got up long enough to help Sephiroth out of his remaining clothes. His eyes wandering over the beautiful man waiting for him as he yanked off his own trousers and underwear quickly. He knew Sephiroth found him beautiful by the look on his face. He smiled triumphantly before returning his mouth to Sephiroth’s crotch. Licking and teasing the head of the erection just like he had done with the nipple before.

Enjoying the power he had over the other man, Genesis moved his mouth around the hard organ taking in more and more until he was deep throating the other. Sephiroth’s hips arched upwards, trying to push in further still but there was only so much he could take without choking. Laying his hand on Sephiroth’s stomach, holding him still, Genesis began to bob his head up and down. His tongue running along the underside of Sephiroth’s cock as he gave him oral stimulation. He could hear quite whimpers coming from the warrior, that would have made him laugh in any other situation but not now. Now they just made him feel more powerful. He felt so hot and sexy being able to reduce the other to such uncontrollable whimpers. It was addictive and made him try harder and harder to please him.

Sephiroth’s hands were on his head now, his fingers tangled in Genesis’s hair. Trying to push him down further but getting nowhere, Genesis was just too strong. He felt so exposed like this, whimpering uncontrollably as his body trembled in pleasure. It was so unlike him. Still he couldn’t deny the pleasure he was feeling. He wanted more and more. To lose control like this felt so kinky! He never would have thought he’d love it so much.

The pleasure built inside Sephiroth and he moaned loudly, unable to hold back any longer. He was heading towards the edge and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. With a gasp he found himself hitting his orgasm and he moaned louder still. His hands tugging at Genesis’s hair as he came. This was why he loved sex so much. Why he was so easy. Orgasm was the ultimate bliss but it was over too soon. Genesis was pulling away now, licking cum from his lips with a satisfied smirk. This couldn’t be it! It wasn’t fair! He’d only just began to have serious fun.

Of course it wasn’t over. Genesis needed his pleasure too and so his mouth returned towards Sephiroth. This time to his entrance, his tongue slipping inside making Sephiroth shiver in pleasure once more. Genesis was good. No, he was amazing. Every move he made was more pleasurable that the last.

The mouth moved away and was replaced with a long finger burying deep inside him. Feeling around until it found the spot that sent waves of pleasure coursing through Sephiroth’s veins. The silver haired man gripped the sheets as he gasped and moaned. There was pain but he didn’t mind that. Pain was nothing to a trained soldier.

“You ok?” Genesis asked, noticing the discomfort on Sephiroth’s face. “We don’t have any lube.”

“I’m fine. I’m no wuss.” Sephiroth snapped. How dare Genesis stop! Sure he hadn’t pulled out but he was no longer moving that finger.

“Of course not.” Genesis replied, leaning over to kiss Sephiroth as he slipped in a second finger. Sephiroth’s moans quietened by the lips covering his mouth but were there none the less. He loved this! Who would have thought? He’d always been a dominate lover, sadistic even, submitting had been a foreign idea to him until now. There was just something about Genesis that made him want to submit completely. Body and soul. It would have scared him, had it not felt so good.

A third finger slipped inside Sephiroth causing him to jolt in surprise. He’d had no warming but he supposed that didn’t matter. He liked the pain. It thrilled him, though he knew it shouldn’t. Like a child having a glass of wine behind their parents backs.

Sephiroth was just thinking about this when Genesis broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out. He saw the disappointment on Sephiroth’s face but felt no guilt. He knew what he was about to do next was going to eclipse any pleasure Sephiroth had felt up to now.

Making no effort to be gentle, though not being deliberately rough, Genesis pushed his way into the silver haired man, amused by the moan of excited pain from the warrior. Like Sephiroth he had a sadistic streak and seeing another man in pain just turned him on even more. Besides he knew if he was doing too much damage Sephiroth would be begging him to stop, not clutching the sheets and moaning. Such sweet unrestrained sounds of pleasure. Wanting to hear more Genesis began to move harder and faster, getting exactly what he desired.

Genesis was moaning too now. Unashamed and uncaring about who heard. Why should he try and hide what they were doing? He wanted to shout out to the world that he was finally with the man he had craved for so long!

Then with some regret Genesis found himself swept away by orgasm. A sea of pleasure swept him away and though it was amazing, part of him wished he could have just been with Sephiroth a little longer. How could it be over already? He opened his eyes, which had been shut as orgasm hit, to find a smiling Sephiroth beneath him. The other man reached up and stroked a strand of hair away from Genesis’s face.

“Something up?” Sephiroth asked, confused and a little hurt. Had he not been good enough in bed? Was that the problem?

“Upset it’s over. That’s all.” Genesis admitted, pulling himself out of Sephiroth and sitting on the edge of the bed in an obvious sulk.

“It’s only over if you want it to be.” Sephiroth replied, with a seductive smirk before initiating round two.

 

            In Midgar Tseng sat at his desk and smirked. His plan to hook up the two SOLDIER’s had gone perfectly. He knew sending them on a fake mission would be the perfect way to get them to finally admit their feelings for each other. Pouring himself a glass of whisky he took a congratulatory sip. He was the almighty Tseng who could do anything. His only regret was that it had taken him so long to come up with the plan in the first place. Next time he would have to do better.

 


End file.
